


Brighter Future

by eL27



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, CEO, Drama & Romance, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Implied Mpreg, London, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One True Pairing, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shounen-ai, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: "Ketika dua insan kembali bertemu dan berusaha membangun masa depan mereka."Naruto belong to Masashi KishimotoStories belong to eL27





	Brighter Future

Tampan, muda, sukses, dan kaya. Laki-laki mana yang tidak menginginkan semua itu. Memiliki wajah yang tampan, masih muda dan sudah sukses dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah. Tentu banyak orang yang menginginkan posisi sedemikian rupa.

Namun, semua itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya untuk pemuda tampan yang satu ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan keturunan Jepang-Eropa itu sama sekali tidak menikmati segala kekayaan yang sudah ia dapatkan. Dirinya masih merasa kosong dan hampa. Bukan! Bukan karena dirinya tidak mempunyai kekasih cantik dan seksi yang bisa ia pamerkan pada siapa saja. Kenyataannya kekayaannya begitu melimpah, Sasuke—begitu orang-orang memanggilnya—bisa saja membayar wanita cantik untuk ia jadikan kekasihnya. Namun tidak! Sasuke tidak akan pernah melakukan itu.

Kekosongan yang dirasakannya bukan hanya karena seorang wanita atau uang berlimpah yang ada di brankas pribadinya.

Kekosongan yang ia rasakan inilah yang membuat Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin. Sasuke hanya ingin menyembunyikan kekosongan dirinya dengan sikap dinginnya pada orang-orang, ia hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui di balik sikap dinginnya ia memendam perasaan rindu pada seseorang di masa lalunya yang sampai sekarang tidak jelas keberadaannya di mana.

Hembuskan napas pelan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, seper sekian detik kemudian dirinya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi putar empuk yang ia duduki. Matanya melirik pada pigura foto yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Senyum tipis terlihat di bibir Sasuke ketika ia menatap sosok dalam pigura itu. Namun senyum itu tak berlangsung lama, karena sedetik kemudian Sasuke kembali menampakan wajah dinginnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan gejolak rasa sakit dalam hatinya ketika menatap senyum matahari dari sosok dalam pigura itu.

"Kau ada di mana, Dobe..." bisik Sasuke terdengar menyedihkan.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke benar-benar merindukan sosok Dobe cerewet yang ada dalam pigura foto itu.

 

 

 

***

 

 

                     Suasana malam Kota London memang tidak ada duanya, dari atas gedung pencakar langit itu siapa pun bisa melihat bagaimana kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni yang menerangi penjuru Kota London, membuat Kota London terlihat menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang terkasih.

Berbeda dengan suasana Kota London yang begitu cerah, suasana dalam ruangan CEO salah satu perusahaan besar itu tampak suram. Sesuram suasana hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih terdiam di balik meja kerjanya menekuni dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia selesai malam ini juga.

Ketukan pelan pada pintu ruangan membuat suasana yang sebelumnya hening, menjadi hilang seketika. Tanpa jawaban dari Sasuke, pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya dan memunculkan wanita muda cantik yang masuk lebih dalam ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Sas, ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumahmu?" tanya wanita muda itu.

Sasuke berdecak malas. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke bahkan tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Wanita muda itu mendengus tidak suka.

"Dokumen-dokumen itu tidak akan lari kemana-mana walau hanya kau tinggal beberapa jam untuk tidur, Sasuke!" tukas wanita itu malas.

"Diamlah, Sakura!" dengus Sasuke tidak mau tahu.

Kesabaran wanita muda bernama Sakura itu habis sudah. Ia berjalan lebih dekat dengan meja kerja Sasuke hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan meja Sasuke. "Kau yang seharusnya diam, Sasuke! Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan tenggelam dalam pekerjaanmu seperti ini. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan dirimu! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah selalu mengingatkanmu tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku!?" tanya Sakura marah. Bagaimana tidak marah? Sudah berkali-kali Sakura mengingatkan atasan mudanya itu, namun atasannya itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak membayarmu untuk mengingatkanku, Sakura!" jawab Sasuke cuek.

Sakura mendelik tidak terima, dengan cepat ia merebut pena dan dokumen yang hendak Sasuke tanda tangani hingga membuat sang empu mendongak menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa!? Kau tidak terima!?" tanya Sakura menantang. "Cukup dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini. Sekarang kau pulang sajalah! Aku di sini sebagai sekretaris pribadimu. Dan salah satu tugas sekretaris adalah memastikan atasannya tidak melewatkan satu pun jadwalnya. Dan malam ini adalah jadwalmu untuk istirahat. Sekarang kau pulang atau aku akan menyuruh Shika dan yang lainnya menyeretmu pulang dan menguncimu di rumah!" tukas Sakura panjang lebar, tatapan wanita muda itu masih tajam menatap Sasuke, seakan tidak takut pada Sasuke.

"Serahkan dokumen itu. Aku harus menyele—"

"Aku bilang cukup, Sasuke! Kau masih bisa mengerjakan dokumen ini esok hari. Kau butuh istirahat sekarang!" ucap Sakura mulai melunak.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, bahkan kini ia lebih memilih menolehkan wajahnya pada jendela transparan ruangannya yang di mana langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan indah Kota London di malam hari.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kau melakukan ini untuk apa? Tapi... apa menurutmu jika Naruto di sini dia akan membiarkanmu seperti ini terus?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sakura bisa melihat bahu Sasuke menegang beberapa detik kemudian setelah ia menyebutkan nama itu.

Sasuke masih diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Sakura lagi.

Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke mendengus kasar. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya menyambar jas miliknya.

"Jika kau bukan sahabatku. Aku sudah memecatmu, Haruno!" tukas Sasuke sebelum berjalan melewati Sakura dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sakura menatap nanar punggung Sasuke yang kini telah menghilang di balik pintu. Sakura tahu Sasuke begitu hancur setelah kepergian Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Sakura tersenyum miris merasakan keadaan Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Kau ada di mana, Naruto?" bisik Sakura pada angin yang berhembus melewati dirinya.

 

***

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, ff ini pernah dipublish ditempat lain. Tapi karena suatu hal, aku hapus ff ini dari 'tempat itu' dan aku republish di sini. 
> 
> Semoga menghibur dan menarik kalian para pembaca ya :)


End file.
